


Red Tendrils

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hallucinations, Mind Manipulation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda reaches into Tony Stark's mind and finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tendrils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLonelyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/gifts).



> This came to mind along with a few other ideas at four-ish in the morning. 
> 
> Just a lil' something I wrote while waiting for my characters in Avengers Academy to heal. (Gotta get Groot!)

* * *

 

Wanda sunk her red tendrils into his mind, feeling a sick satisfaction as Stark froze and his eyes became fogged with her magic.

She pulled his deepest fears to the surface.

A world destroyed because of his actions.

All his friends laid before him, dead.

Wanda was surprised when his eyes moved away from their corpses and to his left forearm. He pulled up the sleeve, revealing a handwriting that she was very familiar with.

The words shifted until they read,

_You killed me._

Wanda wanted to scream, but if she broke their link now her and Pietro’s plan would fail.

She stilled the moment in his mind, her thoughts racing.

Stark was Pietro’s soulmate. They were bound together. Pietro would love the man who killed their parents.

It made her sick.

When they were still young they used to imagine who their soulmates would be. The handwriting on Wanda’s arm was in cursive. Pietro’s was messy scrawl.

Wanda used to say that Pietro’s soulmate was a blockhead to have such terrible handwriting.

Pietro said it just meant that his soulmate was so quick that they didn’t have time to worry about their penmanship.  

She didn’t know what to do.

She had always hoped he would find his soulmate and finally have the peace he deserved, but this… this was—

Wanda knew the universe was unfair, but she never expected this.

She couldn’t let this monster have her brother.

Wanda twisted Stark’s mind further, so that if he ever heard the words inscribed on his arm they wouldn’t register to him.

She slipped out of his mind and into the shadows.


End file.
